A loading method is widely employed in conventional disk apparatuses. In this method, a disk is placed on a tray or a turntable, and the tray or the turntable is loaded into an apparatus body.
According to such a loading method, however, since the tray or the turntable is required, there is a limit for thinning the disk apparatus body.
As a slot-in type disk apparatus, there is proposed a method in which a conveying roller is abutted against a disk surface to pull the disk in (e.g., a patent document 1).
(Patent document 1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-220353